De Cartas Lejanas
by Suigin Walker
Summary: El responder cartas que su hermana mayor le envia se a vuelto una rutina diaria y leerlas es un privilegio que considera un regalo One-Shot


_**Titulo**_**: De Cartas Lejanas**

_**Personajes:**_** Miranda Lotto y Clarisa Lotto **

_**Advertencia**_**: Incesto muy pero muy suave / mención de Allen y los demás personajes/ Ligero Marie/Miranda/ Leve Yuri**

_**Disclamer:**_** -Man no me pertenece, le pertenece a la gran Hoshino Katsura-Sama que Dios y Buda la protejan eternamente por haber creado una serie tan hermosa como esta, no hago esto con intensiones de lucro, lo hago simplemente porque me gusta escribir, todos los personajes excepto Clarisa Lotto no son de mi propiedad**

-8-

Clarisa Lotto "_adora"_ el recibir cartas de su hermana mayor Miranda Lotto

y no es porque la extrañe cosa que hace desde que partió de su ciudad natal para

trabajar como exorcista, sino porque le alegra observar con sus ojos café las cálidas

palabras llenas de felicidad escritas por aquella torpes manos que siempre la cuidaron,

con ahincó los días que la fiebre se apoderaba de su cuerpo luego de volver tras jugar

los días de invierno en compañía de la hija de las nueves, la torrencial lluvia que

siempre golpeaba el tejado con intenciones de hacerle doler la cabeza. En las cartas

que su hermana le escribe describe a las personas que son sus aliados, sus… **amigos**

Y sonríe feliz de que su hermana Miranda pueda escribir y pronunciar esa palabra,

cuando niña siempre se pregunto porque nadie quería a su hermana cerca, si ella la

consideraba "asombrosa", tal vez el hecho de ser su hermana menor la hacia

aceptarla tal cual era torpe, llorona y desesperante. Pero Clarisa sabía que no se debía

al lazo de sangre, era otra cosa que en sus recuerdos parecían inocentes pero supo a

la edad de 13 que ya no era un simple hecho sin importancia. Ríe disimuladamente de

forma casi sombría una manía particular en su familia, su hermana también la tenia

-8-

Entonces Lavi se puso a discutir con Bookman porque lo había golpeado en la cabeza solo por haberlo llamado Panda, francamente Clarisa no comprendo porque le golpea es un apodo muy bonito, es mas a mi me pareció una escena entre un abuelo y su nieto.

-8-

Rompió a reír derramando lágrimas muy pequeñas que se limpio con la punta de sus

dedos, sin duda alguna su hermana se estaba volviendo más abierta aunque

continuaba siendo ingenua e inocente hasta el punto de desesperarse por todo tipo de

cosas, continuo leyendo la carta mientras su memoria recordaba la descripción que en

una carta pasada que aun guarda en el cajón del cuarto su hermana le dio sobre el

conejo de la orden

-_"Lavi es como un niño, pelirrojo y desesperante para Kanda-san y Bookman-san o eso _

_parece a la vista en una ocasión se enojo conmigo pero creo que fue porno comprender_

_sus sentimientos"-_las palabras escritas por su hermana resonaban en su memoria con

el toque de la voz de la misma emisora como sonido de fondo.

Instantáneamente, sintió algo de cólera al recordar el hecho que su hermana le

comento en su carta de hace 8 meses atrás, que fuera joven e impulsivo no le daba

derecho de gritarle a su hermana no de ese modo si algún día se lo cruzaba le

golpearía no le importaría si llegaba a ser castigada, mas sin embargo descarto la idea

futura al pensar que posiblemente su hermana se disculparía en su lugar, eso solo

haría que se odiara a si misma odiaba que su hermana asumirá la culpa de sus actos,

desde niñas ella siempre lo hacia otro motivo más para "amarla" incondicionalmente,

sus ojos cafés siguen examinando los acontecimientos cotidianos de su único pariente

vivo hasta la fecha, rio al leer los hechos relacionados con un tal Komurin, invento de

Komui el supervisor de la Orden

-8-

Estaba en pijama y te juro que casi me muero de un infarto al ver a Komurin en el baño de las mujeres por suerte Lenalee-san lo rompió enseguida aunque después el supervisor se largo a llorar , por más que tratamos de convencerle no paraba de gritar-NO MI KOMURINNNN-de forma exagerada , me asuste cuando Lenalee-san lo golpeo en la cabeza con una de sus piernas , preguntándome si no empeoraría su estado mental de esa manera puede que hasta le diera nuevas ideas para crear otro de esos horribles robots, Oh no ¿Tú crees que construya un robot peor hermanita?.

-8-

Parpadeo confundida y se llevo un mechón de su largo y liso cabello marrón oscuro

atrás de la oreja, miro la carta de forma pensativa para luego suspirar

-_"Komui y Lenalee Lee ambos hermanos el mayor está loco la menor cuerda, ambos _

_personas amables y cálidas aunque se tolera muy poco al Supervisor por sus creaciones _

_exageradas y su sobreprotección para con Lenalee-chan"-_pensó mientras recordaba

vagamente la descripción que su hermana había implementado en la primera carta

que le había enviado pero tras leer ya muchas la opinión que ocupaba su mente era la

definición que esta tenia formulada sobre esas dos personas, siguió con su lectura

-8-

Tiedoll-san es el general más amable de la orden, da un poco de gracia ver cómo trata a Kanda-san llamándolo hijo parece adorable que te llamen así, aunque Kanda-san responde de manera etto…"ruda" siéndote sincera me recuerda a ti cuando solías pelear con los chicos de la escuela.

-8-

Un sonrojo de vergüenza adorno su joven piel, aun tiene recuerdos de las peleas que

tenía con los chicos del barrio cuando estos decían algo de Miranda haciéndola llorar

ella como hermana menor que era no se iba a quedar quieta, lo más difícil era engañar

a Miranda cuando su cuerpo tenia moretones, su ropa se encontraba llena de barro y

sus cabellos lisos y suaves se hallaban despeinados e igual de sucios que sus ropas

-"_Kanda Yuu un tipo antipático y poco social amargo por naturaleza, objetivo de las _

_burlas de Lavi quien le llama por su nombre de pila todo el tiempo, se lleva mal con _

_Allen Walker a quien llama Moyashi"-_pensó de manera rápida la menor de los Lotto

formulando otra opinión que no aparecía en las cartas sino que eran de su propia

mente creadas tras los meses y meses en que las cartas llegaban-**No me parezco en**

**nada el One-sama no baka**-pronuncio en voz alta algo molesta por la comparación

-8-

Hace unos días Marie-san se quedo a hacerme compañía en la enfermería, es muy amable aunque su altura y apariencia muestren lo contrario .Mas tarde me acompaño a hacer unas compras que se me encargaron no sé si tomar eso como bueno… ¿Una cita? ¿Qué crees tú? 

-8-

Torció la boca con el seño levemente fruncido definitivamente no le agradaba que su

hermana pensara en cosas como citas, más le gustaba que siguiera siendo la misma un

tiempo más eso quería pero no podría evitar el día que su hermana encontrara

atractivo a un hombre, siguió leyendo a pesar de la angustia que el párrafo anterior le

había dejado en el corazón.

-8-

En los últimos días e estado verdaderamente nerviosa el General Cross aun no ha vuelto de su viaje a la central y desde entonces veo más extraño de la cuenta a Allen-kun uno de los motivos es el que te mencione en la carta que te envié la semana pasada, supongo que lo recuerdas pero aun así…no puedo evitar sentirme más inútil de la cuenta. ¿Qué debo hacer para animarle?...

-8-

Se levanto del sofá de la sala de estar y se sentó frente a un escritorio en el cual

descansaban una pluma y un tintero mientras sumergía la pluma en tinta una opinión

sobre Allen se hizo presente

_-"Allen Walker, un chico de pelo blanco amable y buena persona se preocupa en _

_demasiado por los demás, a pesar de ser una posible amenaza para mi hermana es _

_alguien a quien le estoy en deuda por hacer sentir a mi hermana útil"-_fue el

pensamiento de Clarisa en el momento en que comenzaba a escribir la respuesta

-8-

**Hola soy yo jeje si lo sé no tengo excusa este One-Shot esta del asco es lo más seguro pero de todas formas esta no es la Última aparición de Clarisa jeje a para aquellos a**

**quienes les interesa les dejo la edad actual del personaje la cual es de unos cuantos 18 años **


End file.
